Helios Mygora
Helios Mygora'' was the Alderaanian Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Order of the Baran Do in the year {} BBY. He was a leading member of the Skeleton Key crisis, the second siege on the Sith base on Korriban, and one of the rescuers in the {} BBY attack on the Jedi Headquarters. History Childhood years Helios was born in the year 229 BBY. His family was a standard one, unusual only by the merit that his father was a former Jedi. Unusually, he was taken in by the Jedi at the age of six, where he was judged to be satisfactory to become a member of the Jedi Order. He was apprenticed to the famed Mandalorian Jedi Master, Casderous Talon. Rise through the Jedi ranks Helios skyrocketed through the Jedi ranks, becoming a Knight after a record two years of apprenticeship, and Master after an additional five. He was made a Master due to his courageous efforts in the Bordal Contigen outbreak in 214 BBY, in which he proved his courageous nature by quarantining large portions of the planet at his own risk, before, after hearing word of the Republic-developed antidote shipments being ambushed by pirates, he took to the skies in his starfighter and protected two deliveries, allowing them to be recreated by the Bordal scientists, saving millions. He was elected to the High Council in 202 BBY, and shortly after was made Master of the Order under Grand Master Milara Junius. Disappearance In the year 175 BBY, Helios and two other Jedi went on an expedition to Dorin to visit the ancient sect of Kel Dor Force-wielders, the Baran Do. The Baran Do, they soon discovered, had a tediously monotonous and methodical way about them and Helios' companions soon left. Helios, however, persevered with them and after a few years, was allowed to join their ranks as a Sage. Time as a Sage Helios spent many years as a Sage before the previous Master died, and a cutthroat election was held. Helios won by one vote, which he secured through an impressive display of Force abilities during the campaign. He was the first off-worlder and non-Kel Dor to become Master. Among the secrets he learnt as Master was the ability to extend his lifespan and many other rare or unusual powers that were unknown, even to the Jedi Order. Eventually, though, his time would pass, and in the year 99 BBY, he left the Baran Do to become a drifter in the galaxy. He would eventually return to take his role back on. Galactic Wanderer Powers and Abilities Helios is one of, if not ''the greatest Force-wielder in the galaxy. As the Grand Master of the Jedi, he is the most powerful member of the Order, and knows nearly all of the powers and abilities the Jedi know. He also knows many powers the Jedi do not, through his time with the Baran Do. He also learnt many disreputable abilities and powers while a galactic wanderer. This ensures there is almost no limit to what he can actually do, though what he allows himself to do is vastly less than that. Helios also had an extremely strong sense of character, and an iron-sharp will. Weapons and Equipment Helios was well-known for using his trademark lightsaber, designed to be dual-phase, resistant to cortosis, and, perhaps uniquely in the galaxy, able to elongate dramatically and become a single-thonged lightwhip as the situation required. He used many different models of this weapon, but the core functions remained the same. He was also known to use a personalised ELG-3A blaster, courtesy of SoruSuub, from time to time, and a DL-44 pistol during his time as a wanderer. When undercover and serving as a Shadow for the Order, he would use a variety of weapons as his cover needed. Personality and Traits Gallery File:Helioslightsaber.jpeg|Helios' lightsaber as Grand Master Category:Jedi Category:Characters Category:Baran Do Category:Faction Leader Category:Males Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Baran Do Category:Faction Leader Category:Males Category:Characters